The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for storing and positioning one or more keys.
A known device for use in storing and positioning a key includes a housing. The key is movable between a stored position in a slot in the housing and an active position extending from the housing in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the slot. When an actuator member is moved relative to the housing, the key is released for movement from the slot to the active position under the influence of a spring. A device having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,889 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0000267 A1.